


Bound

by OneOfAKindGhoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Edgeplay, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Knifeplay, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, female dom, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfAKindGhoul/pseuds/OneOfAKindGhoul
Summary: Dark!Gabriel x Dark!Reader  A request from my tumblr





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you see any mistakes let me know and if there is anything you want to see/read feel free to request it.

“What the fuck are you doing, Agent?” You had been full of confidence up until the moment you were standing in front of the Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes. The way he loomed over your small frame made your heart beat fast and legs shake. He was clearly annoyed at your intrusion into his bedroom, This was his private space. You were never allowed in there, you didn't have that kind of authority. He could come into your room as much as he wanted but his room was off limits This hadn't stopped you from pushing your way in when he had opened the door.

 

Your hands fiddle with a cool glass syringe hidden behind your back. You had approached Mercy earlier that day and requested some strong sedatives. When the blonde doctor had asked what they were for you had lied, acting as though you were going to be sent out on a stealth mission for Blackwatch and needed something to knock out a few guards. Mercy hadn't believed you but from the look on your face and the trembling of your hands she had decided to follow her gut and give you the drugs anyway. Whatever you needed them for she trusted you to be safe with them.

 

“I'm not sorry sir” You say innocently before jabbing the needle into his arm and injecting the sedative. You had stopped fighting back against Gabriel months ago so he had started to lower his guard. That was the only reason you could pull this off. Mercy had given you some very strong sedatives but due to his enhanced body you knew Gabriel wouldn't be out for long. Just enough for you to pull him onto his bed and secure his hands and feet, It's a struggle to move his weight but you manage. You had been lucky enough to find some chains in the supply room which is what you were now using to tie him up. Rope wouldn't hold long enough against his immense strength.

 

This was something you had been planning since the first time he forced you onto his bed and abused your body. You had always many dark fantasys but unlike Reyes you had always managed to hide them deep down. When he stole your 'innocence' they gushed to the surface and you had decided if he wanted it to be this way then you would play a long. He wanted to be in control of you? Fine. He just didn't realize you had that darkness inside you too. This had taken a lot of thought to plan, You couldn't just barge in and throw him down like he did to you, you had to be more cunning and smart. While he relied on brute strength you had to rely on your brains. You wouldn't go too far today, you needed to test the waters and ease him into it. You didn't want to make him pull out of the game too soon.

 

While he is still out cold you straddle his hips and pull his pocketknife out of his trousers pocket. You begin to carefully cut his clothes from his body. You take your time taking in every scar and freckle that litter his body. You run your hands over his skin, whenever he has his way with you he strips you naked but he always remains fully clothed. His bare skin is a pleasure he will not allow you to have so you will just have to take it forcefully. A large grim seeps onto your face as you picture all the things you could do to him like this. He has taken enough from you. It is now your turn to take what you want.

 

You are pulled from your self indulgent thoughts by the man under you starting to wake. He groans and tries to open his eyes. “You bitch” He slurs the sedative still in his system making it hard for him to talk properly. He finally managed to open his eyes enough to glare at you. The sight of him half naked and unable to move while you straddled him makes a heat rise up in your core. You cant let your arousal distract you no matter how much you want to.

 

“Look at you” You coo trailing a hand up his chest to rest against his cheek. He tries to shake you off but stops as soon as you give his face a warning slap. “I suggest you be a good little pet and stay still” Your voice is light and friendly despite the warning look you give him. Gabriel doesn't listen and growls at you and arches his back trying to throw you . You sigh and grab his hair giving it a harsh tug and another slap to his cheek.

 

“Listen to me, Darling. This is going to go one way and one way only. When I am done with you you will be begging me for mercy.” Your tone is sickly sweet and completely fake. “I am in control of you now” Gabriels gapes at you. Where has this come from, you had never spoken to him like this before and he didn't like it.

 

You blow him a kiss before getting off the bed. The Commanders beautiful sharp pocketknife is lying on his bed side table. This was the knife he had used on you to create the many scars and cuts littering your body, hidden under your uniform. You grin and turn back to him holding the knife up for him to see.

 

“Recognize this?” You ask as you make your way back over to him. “I think it is about time we match, don't you?” For the first time you see a glint of something in his eyes. It's not anger but it's also not fear. You are not sure what it is but you are sure you will find out soon. Using his knife you cut the buttons holding your own shirt closed letting it fall open. You shrug it off your shoulders revealing your bare chest to Gabriel, his tongue darts out and licks his lips as he watches your shameless display. You trace one of the scars over your breasts careful not to break the skin before bringing the knife down to his chest in the same place. You slowly cut a line matching yours perfectly, You pause and watch the line of blood that rises up to the surface. Gabriel groans in pain as you run your finger lightly over the cut. You teasingly bring the bloody finger up to your lips and lick off the blood, You moan at the taste. Gabriel stares up at you watching your actions like he is in a trance.

 

You repeat your actions till Gabriel has a matching set of marks to yours, they are definitely deep enough to leave some pretty scars. By the time you are finished he is trying to stop himself from whining and writhing in his restraints. He groans again when you lean down and run your tongue over his chest lapping up the blood. Once you are happy with his reactions you kiss him forcefully forcing your tongue into his mouth so he can taste his own blood. He goes to bite you but stops when he feels his knife pressed against his neck.

 

When you finally pull back his blood is smeared around and he is ranting and raving in Spanish. You don't understand a word of it but you are pretty sure you know what he is angry about. You begin to cut his boxers off. They were the only thing you hadn't removed before he woke up. You ignore his ranting for a while until you finally have enough and shove the cut up boxers in his mouth effectively gagging him.

 

“Shut up” You hiss at him as he struggles against the chains. “You act like you hate this so much but your body is giving me a very different message.” Your hand strokes at his erection. You had felt it hardening against your ass while marking him and it just fuelled the heat growing in you. Gabriel whines the best he can against the make shift gag and bucks his hips into your hand. You tease him for a bit before pulling away leaving him and writhing mess of arousal and fury.

 

He tries to spit out the gag to demand you let him go but you catch him in the act and dig a finger into one of his cuts which stops him in his tracks. You can't be sure but you think you see some tears glistening in his eyes. You dig your finger into the cut even harder and watch as he fails to hold back a few of the tears. You hadn't expected to see anything like tears from the Commander. You had honestly thought he was incapable of feeling anything other than anger and lust let alone crying.

 

You remove your hand from the cut and instead move your attention back to his erection which is still painfully hard. You stroke it lightly only just putting enough pressure behind your touches. It doesn't take you long to bring him to the edge but before he can cum you remove you hand from him. This goes on for a while till Gabriel is a flushed mess, his face is red, his chest covered in blood and his member oozing pre-cum. The gag is stopping him from speaking but you know if he could speak right now he would be practically begging for his release.

 

You can no longer ignore the heat in-between your legs as you slip a hand under your skirt and move your panties to the side. You moan as you begin to fondle yourself. You are still straddling Gabriel who is craning his neck to be able to see everything you do. He tries to buck his hips into yours in a desperate attempt to gain the last bit of friction he needs to orgasm but instead all he gets is a sharp slap. You pull your fingers away from your heat and crawl forward till you are hovering over his face. With a swift movement his boxers are removed from his mouth.

 

“Be a good boy and maybe I will let you cum.” What you want is clear and Gabriel is going to provide. He is furious with you but his arousal and lust is taking over his mind. His mouth and tongue work wonders and you soon feel your orgasm rising. You arch your back as he attacks your sensitive nub with attention. Your back arches as the familiar heat engulfs your body. Gabriel laps up any of your cum like an obedient pet which fills you with pride.

 

Once he has finished cleaning you you move away and leave the gag out. He doesn't seem to have the will to fight you anymore. You adjust your position so now you can take his cock in your mouth. You run your tongue around the tip and shaft stimulating him as much as you could. When you take him in your mouth you do it slowly. All the teasing you are giving him makes him moan and his hips thrust up shoving his full length into your mouth. Luckily you were prepared for that and relax your throat to stop yourself from gagging.

 

You begin to deepthroat him eagerly, You occasionally moan knowing he loves the feeling of your mouth around him when you do. Gabriels moans and cries of pleasure flood the room as he once again draws close to his end. Right before he can reach it you stop and remove your mouth from his cock making him almost sob in annoyance. Slowly you push yourself away from him and stand next to the bed.

 

“You promised” He snarled, his fury returning all at once. You smirk down at him and laugh at the pathetic sight in front of you. You had never actually promised to let him finish. You had only said maybe.

 

“Sorry pet” You coo grabbing one of his many shirts to wear since you had cut the buttons off yours. “I have to go.” You make sure you look presentable in the mirror before heading to the door The Blackwatch commander shouts after you as you leave demanding you let him go and finish what you started. You don't so he starts to threaten you in a desperate attempt to scare you back to him.

 

“You little whore. I will destroy you. Do you hear me? I will make you wish you were dead” He snarls at your back. You can hear the chains rattle as he desperately thrashes around. He could probably break them if he kept up his actions for long enough but for now there is no way he could get out on his own. Someone may come and find him when he doesn't turn up for work but you don't really care. He wouldn't tell anyone who did this too him just like you never told anyone who left you covered in bruises.

 

“Is that a promise?” You laugh before winking at him and walking out the door which slides shut drowning out his threats. You hadn't managed to do everything you had planned but this was a good starting point. After all this was all a game that you were more than capable and willing to play.

 

He just hadn't realized it till it was too late.

 


End file.
